The present invention relates to seat-belt retractors for vehicles and, more particularly, to such seat-belt retractors to be provided to rear seats of passenger cars.
In existing passenger cars, especially, in those cars manufactured for export to U.S.A., seat belts of their rear seats generally comprise mere waist belts that are anchored at two points to their bodies through retractors having emergency locking devices, and these retractors are secured onto top surfaces of car floor members, with boot members of the retractors projecting upwards to substantial height in spaces over the rear seats. Thus, these retractors or their boot members inevitably constitute obstacles to persons getting in or out of the cars or to maintenance works.